


Experiment

by ZaliaChimera



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komui has the most fascinating machinery in his work room. Reever can't decide if he hates or loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Experiment  
> Author: Zalia Chimera  
> Pairing: KomuiXReever  
> Rating: Definately NC-17  
> Warnings: Smut, bondage.

Really, Reever reflected, he should have known better. Nothing good ever came out of Komui's experiment rooms. Ever. Most of it was generally life-threatening in some way. And Reever really kind of valued his life. It would really suck to go, not as the result of a battle against akuma, but because one of Komui's experiments decided that it didn't like him.

The man in question made a tutting sound from somewhere behind him and River heard a soft creaking sound. The mass of coiled wires twisted around him, tightening their grip on his body. "Chief!" he said, voice coming out as a decidedly unmanly yelp.

"Unexpected," was Komui's absent reply, followed by more clanks and (thankfully), the loosening of the wires although not enough to actually free him.

Reever sighed, slumping in the bonds. "You built this thing! Shouldn't you be able to dismantle it?"

The noises stopped and after a second, Komui came into view, that infuriating smirk on his lips. He looked up at Reever and smiled, reaching out one hand to tap the Australian's chest with a gloved finger. "Patience. It's not quite perfected yet."

Translation: It was something he'd started and then got distracted from working on and never finished. Oh crap. Reever wondered when he'd last updated his will.

Komui was kneeling off to the side now, tampering with another piece of wiring. He had to wonder if the Head Officer actually knew what he was doing or if he was just using the situation as a handy trial run of... of... whatever the fuck the thing was!

What had he ever done to deserve this? He'd given his life to saving the human race, he'd put up with the nutters that made up a large portion of the Black Order. He'd done his damn paperwork!! Why was this happening?

The wires shifted again unexpectedly, moving against a very... intimate part of his anatomy and forcing a strangled squeak out of him. Komui looked up at him, slightly puzzled, but thankfully the darkness of the room hid the flush that had started to colour Reever's face. Oh god... they were still moving.

When (if) he ever got out of this, Head Officer or no, he was going to kill Komui.

The wires tightened slightly and he could feel all the blood in his body moving south.

To hell with killing. If he ever got out of this, he was finding a nice boy and introducing him to Linali!!

He must have made some kind of sound. He couldn't help it! He was a normal red blooded male, and when some... thing touched him like that, it was just natural that he'd react! But Komui was in front of him again and oh fuck he'd see! Reever would never be able to show his face again.

But the odd smile on Komui's face never faltered. If anything, it widened, making him look like a cat who'd just caught a canary. "Is something wrong?" he asked sweetly.

Reever's eyes widened and he swore. "You're doing this on purpose!"

Komui nodded amicably. "Yes, but you're enjoying it."

"I... ahhh," he gasped as the wires around his cock squeezed just so. "I hate you," he hissed, but he relaxed slightly, giving in to the inevitable. Damn Komui anyway. The bastard always got what he wanted with his sneaky sneaky ways. Everything from paperwork to sex. Damn sexy prick and his...

Hell, that felt good...

Komui's was rubbing over the bulge in the front of his jeans teasingly, too lightly to really do anything but just enough to frustrate. "Ahhhh!" Reever's eyes widened when Komui's hand slid into his boxers, stroking over his cock and balls.

Reever's eyes dropped closed as Komui continued with his torture, and his head dropped forward onto his chest. The wires tangled around him held firm, not allowing him any slack to press into that hand or get more friction, no matter how hard he tried. And still Komui was wearing that bloody smile!

"Wanker," Reever groaned as Komui rubbed his thumb over the tip of River's cock. "Damn... tease," he managed to gasp out, breath coming in pants.

Komui grinned. "You're so impatient."

"You have your fucking hand down my pants!" Reever snapped.

"Well, yes. But that's beside the point."

How the hell did he manage to stay so calm? He had his hand around another guy's dick and he was standing there talking like it was nothing!

Komui couldn't be human.

Cool air his his legs and he wondered half dazed when Komui had had chance to remove his trousers. He tensed as fingers brushed over his ass, pressing at his entrance then Komui was stroking under his shirt, uncharacteristically serious for once. "Relax."

Reever just glared. "How can I relax when I'm half naked in front of you?" Komui's grin returned and he pinched at a nipple gently, making Reever hiss at the pain.

White wedding for Linali. Definately.

Slick fingers pressed at his entrace, pushing inside slowly. Reever threw his head back, panting harshly at the intrusion. A small part of his mind wondered absently where the hell Komui had found lube and promised a slow death if it turned out to be machine oil.

Deceptively strong arms slipped under his knees, pushing them up and apart. Automatically, he wrapped them around Komui's waist, pulling the other man closer. "I guess you'd better then," he said grudgingly.

Komui smirked. "No need to sound like such a martyr."

Reever swallowed thickly, biting his lip as Komui's cock pressed inside his body, stretching him near painfully. Fuck...

And then Komui was fucking him, the pain fading into the background. Reever's hands clenched on some of the wires, giving him just enough leverage to press down against the other man, trying to break Komui's iron control.

Komui gave a startled gasp and looked up at Reever sharply. The Australian was smugly satisfied to see at least a little colour on Komui's cheeks. Komui's fingers gripped his hips tightly, enough to leave bruises probably, and he started to move faster, Reever only able to hold on to the wires.

Oh yeah, definately gonna' leave bruises.

The teasing had done it's job and one last stroke of his cock made Reever come, spilling semen over Komui's fingers. He sagged back in the bonds, as Komui continued moving, friction of Komui's uniform near painful against his softening cock.

Komui stiffened against him, fingers pressing even harder for a second as he came, wetness spreading inside Reever's body. The older man slumped against him for a minute, the only sound being their mingled harsh breath.

Finally Reever opened his eyes and glared tiredly down at the top of Komui's head. "Can I get down from here yet?"

Komui lifted his head. "Of course." He carefully lowered Reever's legs, running one hand possessively over Reever's hip before disappearing around the side side of the machine.

A few moments of decidedly worrying drilling noises (and Reever was so glad that he didn't have to suffer Komui's medical attention like some of the exorcists), the wires tensed and then relaxed, lowering him slowly to the floor and letting go of him. He slumped to his knees immediately, wincing as the blood flow returned to his legs and arms.

"How'd you figure it out so fast?" he grumbled when Komui appaeared again, brandishing a drill.

The older man smirked that smirk and Reever glowered. "You bastard. You knew all along!"

Hate. Forever.


End file.
